


Waiting on SCO19

by keerawa



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't take part in team-building, but he does tend to inspire it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting on SCO19

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP Prompt 2015 #1: "tempting fate - what's the worst that could happen?" Unbeta'd.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for the Specialist Firearms Command," Lestrade quietly reassured Banks. 

The young patrolman nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sherlock said. "The door's unlocked. We can walk right in. What's the worst that could happen?"

Banks flinched.

"Have you seriously never watched a film?" John asked.

"We should go in," Lestrade announced. "I'm retiring next week – might as well go out on a big bust."

"Hold on," John said. "I've got a picture of my wife and little girl to show you first."

"Maybe split up, to cover more ground?" Banks offered hesitantly.

Sherlock stared at them all, perplexed.


End file.
